


Orcinus y Dolphis te Amour

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: The events of “Return to Wannaweep” get twisted.Spoilers : “Sink or Swim”, “Return to Wannaweep”, “Bad Boy”, “New Ron”Disclaimer : I own none of the characters. Don’t sue me.From “Sink or Swim” – Ron : “No, no. Thank you, thank you.” Tara : Giggles. Kisses Ron on the cheek.





	Orcinus y Dolphis te Amour

Ever since Tara kissed Ron, he was unsure what to do about it. If he should do anything, at all. He loves his father, but David Stoppable would be of little help. His mother, Helen, would be all happy, but offer almost no advice. Drs. Anne and James Possible are like family to Ron, but Mrs. Dr. P. would bring on the endoscope. And Mr. Dr. P. would just send him to Mrs. Dr. P. And he can’t go to his best friends. Kim, Felix and Monique.

So that left him one avenue.

“Stoppable. What are doing at my house?” Principle Barkin asked suspiciously. “I don’t have any time for your incessant yammering.” He may come off as gruff, but deep down inside him, Steve Barkin cares for the boy.

Ron inhaled a deep gulp of air and let it all out in one sentence. “Whatdoesitmeanwhenagirlgigglesthenkissesyouonthecheek?” He then sighed and fainted on the grass.

Barkin rolled his eyes and groaned. “Inside. Now.” The former Marine ordered.

Ron jumped to his feet and did as instructed. He walked over and sat on the couch.

Barkin pinched the bridge on his nose. “Isn’t there someone else who can help you?” he only asked that because he’s not the best to give advice on relationships.

Ron held up both hands. “I can count on both my hands to list off the people I know. But none of them are suited for an unbiased answer.” He put his hands down and looked at the Middleton High School principle. “You’re the only person that I can count on to tell it to me straight.” He looked pleadingly at the elder male. “I need your help. I’m begging you.” Ron dropped to his knees.

Barkin rubbed a hand through his hair. Against his better judgment, Steven Barkin decided to help the blonde-haired youth. “Let’s start from the top. Is this girl’s name Tara Star?” He saw Ron blush head-to-toe. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Barkin fought to keep his smile hidden. “To answer your question, you’ll have to answer mine. Do you have any feelings for Miss Star?” He arched his eyebrow.

Ron was thrown by the question. “What does that have to do with anything?” He asked in return.

Barkin got fed up. He smacked his forehead with a hand. “What?” He stammered. Barkin was about to make like Mount Saint Helens. Blow his top off. “Boy! If you want to have a relationship, you have make sure you like the girl! And by her shyness and kisses, you already know she likes you!” He fumed.

Ron was perplexed, yet again. “Tara likes me?” he stared off into space.

The principle’s blood pressure came back down to normal levels. “You didn’t know?” he shook his own head in shame. “Yes, she likes you very much. She never cared that you were never in sports. She never cared that you didn’t bring in the best grades. And she certainly never cared about….” He was stumped. There was an expression that some kids used. What was it. He remembered. “….the food chain.”

Ron started to put it all in perspective. He started with the memories. Tara was stunned by Ron’s new look. To the point of salivating. And his bad boy look just made her mad at him. At Wannaweep, Tara seemed to look up to Ron. She even ate the pork wafers. And then the kiss. Not to mention all the giggling she did around him. Then the actions. After Kim vouched for his position on the cheer team as mascot, Tara was in line. And, outside of Kim and Monique, Tara was the only ‘popular’ girl that hung out with Ron. That didn’t treat him like a freak. “Tara likes me.” He said dreamingly.

The urge to suppress the smile lost. It came out. “And your feelings for Miss Star are….?” He half-asked, half-teased.

That knocked Ron out of his daydreaming. He crossed his arms, then answered. “My own.” Ron replied with serious face. He got up, but before he left there was something Ron had to do. “Thanks for the talk, Mr. B. I really appreciated it.” He then sped out to be with Tara.

Barkin sat back down in his chair. “You’re welcome, Ron.” He whispered to no one.

The next week was hectic for Ron. Motor Ed and Draken stole Felix’s wheelchair on Monday. The next three days, Ron was out of town helping Yori finding Sensei. Ron hoping Friday would be different. The day went on normal. After school, the cheer team was holding practice. And Ron came running in his Mad Dog uniform. “Woof, woof! Bark, bark, bark! Grrr! Howl! Grrr! Ruff, ruff, ruff! Grrr!” Banana cream shot out of the mouth.

Bonnie Rockwaller never supported Ron’s position on the team. “Kim! He’s doing it again!” She complained about the mascot’s routine.

Kim has had it with Bonnie’s complaints. “Chill, Bonnie! He’s part of the team. Whether you like or not!” She yelled at her for yelling at Ron.

Tara merely giggled at Ron’s antics. She just walked over and patted Ron on the top of the mask. “Pant! Pant! Pant!” he rolled on his back and stuck his limbs up to the ceiling.

Mr. Barkin barged in. “Listen up, people! The Middleton Cheer Squad has been chosen to join the few. The proud. The preppy. We’re going to Cheer Camp, people!” he boasted in the auditorium.

The word ‘camp’ echoed in Ron’s ears. “Camp?” he repeated.

Barkin seemed to ignore Ron’s comment. “Camp! That’s right, people! Questions, comments and concerns?” He asked, rhetorically.

Ron started to freak out. “Yes, yes and yes!” He screamed.

On the way over, Ron was curled up in a ball. Tara is holding his hand. Kim is trying to keep him from freaking out. “Come on, Ron. Cheer camp isn’t even held at a camp. It’s held at Middleton Community College.” Kim smiled as Ron sat in a proper position.

Ron smiled at that thought. His gaze was fixed on the college as they went by. “There it is!” he exclaimed happily. The bus passed by and didn’t pull in. “There it goes.”

Barking does not like to give bad news, but he must. “Catastrophic plumbing problems. We landed an alternate venue.” He struggled with the bumpy road.

Ron perked up. “Upperton?” The thought of going to a university lifted Ron’s spirits.

Barkin had more trouble wit the potholes. “Negative. The sunny shores of Camp Gottagrin.” They stopped in front of an ocean view. Everyone unloaded. Ron was the last. He could smell the air. Ron took one step and tripped. Right onto the sign. It knocked the ‘Gottagrin’ part off, leaving only ‘Wannaweep’.

Ron started to freak out. “It’s the same place! IT’S THE SAME PLACE!” he screamed to high heaven. Musical notes followed his plight. Ron looked over his shoulder. “Do you mind? I’m kinda in the middle of something here.” He chastised the band members.

“Uh, isn’t this band camp.” The tubist asked.

Ron shook his head. And pointed across the water, to a flag with an eighth note on it. “That’s Band Camp, right next to Telecommunications Camp, next to Science Camp, who’s radioactive waste will turn everyone into hideous mutants.” Ron’s moment of non-clarity ended when Kim contacted Wade.

The ten year old genius explained away. “I did a toxic scan. The water levels are normal. Plenty of sea life, no a mutant among them.” Wade smiled at Ron, a way to let him know that everything is alright.

Tara squealed. She grabbed Ron by the hand and yanked him away to the shore line. “Look, Ron! Dolphins!” Tara snuggled into Ron’s chest. “My dad used to call me his little dolphin. Before the cheer squad, I spent my free time swimming. I would swim like a dolphin.” She twirled her finger in Ron’s shirt.

Without knowing, Ron put his arm around Tara’s shoulders. And laid his head upon hers. Completely unaware of the attention being received.

The rest of the cheer squad sighed at the sight. “Maybe we got it wrong.” One cheerleader said. “Yeah. I think you’re right.” Another agreed. “It almost makes you think about ignoring the food chain.” This others turned to the third.

Bonnie looked like a deer caught in headlights. “I said ‘almost’.”

Kim grinned. Her own thoughts to Felix Renton. The wheelchair bound zombie basher soon proved that he is more than appears. Just like her, he can do anything. For a short moment, Kim considered dating Felix. But two factors stopped her. A) It would have created all kinds of awkwardness between her and Ron. And B). Her father would assign a one way ticket on a deep space probe for Felix.

Mr. Barkin proved, yet again, that he does have a heart. He cleared his throat. “Gather around, people. I have the list of cabins and the people that will be assigned to them. Cabin 9. Possible, Kim. Star, Tara. Cabin 10. Rockwaller, Bonnie.” Barkin went down the list until the end. “Huh. Looks like you lucked out Stoppable. We’re going to be roommates again.” Everyone gathered their gear. “Let’s go, people. Dinner should be served shortly.”

During the meal, Kim was shocked by two things. Ron and Tara are spending quality time with one another. And she isn’t jealous by that fact. *Beep-beep-beep* Kim picked up the Kimmunicator. “Go, Wade.”

The young boy seemed agitated. “Kim! You have to get me to Ron! It’s an emergency!” He shouted.

Kim nodded her head. “I’m on it.” She rushed to her best friend. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Wade said it’s an emergency.” She handled the Kimmunicator to Ron.

He accepted it. “What up, Wade?” Ron giggled. Tara was tickling him on his solar plexus.

“I’ve got bad news.” That got Ron’s attention. “Gill Moss has escaped! Satellite intell shows him near your position.” And image of the surrounding area popped up. “I thin he’s heading to a small section, here.” A red dot appeared at a closed off section. Before anything could be told static transmission occurred. It went dead.

Ron’s joyness left, only to replaced by his serious face. “Kim. I want you to protect Tara. When Gill does show up, he’ll be after me. He still wants his revenge. And he will go after anyone close to me.”

The doors were thrown open. “Got that right, squeeb!” Gill shouted.

Ron turned to his arch-foe. “Let these people go, Gill! This is between you and me!” Ron got in his Monkey Kung-Fu stance.

Gill laughed. “Yeah, right! I’m going to need an army of mutant minions to march under me as I conquer the world!” He said, honoring the time-honored tradition of shouting out your plans.

Ron let the mystical monkey power flow through him. And Kim knows this. “Come one, Tara! This is going to get ugly, real quick! Ron’s channeling his Tai Shing Pequa!” She said, trying to drag Tara away.

Tara is confused. “What’s Tai Shing Pequa?” Resisting Kim’s retreat.

Kim looked Tara in the eye. “Monkey Kung-Fu. We have to leave.!” She pleaded with the blonde.

A smile crept across Tara’s face. “My boyfriend knows Kung-Fu? I’m getting hot and bothered just thinking about it.” She said, thinking of all the different techniques that Ron could ‘teach’ her.

Kim turned her head back to Tara. “Ew. Too much information Tara.” Before they could leave, Gill launched projectile slime at them. They can’t budge.

Ron did a flying kick, and landed at where the doors used to be. “Catch me if you can, Water Boy!” he ran off, hoping Gill would follow him.

He did.

Ron lured him away, still unsure how to combat the new and improved Gill. “We’ve got to hurry Rufus! We need a plan!” They found themselves against Cabin 13. “This is a good a place as any to form one!” Ron and Rufus jumped inside.

Gill followed them. And smiled. He unleashed a series of acid missiles. And destroyed the cabin. He laughed.

Back at the cafeteria, Kim and Tara used a nail file and got out of the slime prison. The two then went to work to set Mr. Barkin free. Only to have Gill surprise them. “Poor squeeb. He sure could run.” He had an evil grin on his face. “But in the end, he just couldn’t hide.”

With that comment, Tara knew exactly what he meant. “RON!!!!” She fell to her knees and wept for the one she likes.

Kim comforted her fellow cheerleader and friend. And keeping her own mourning in check. She and Ron had been friends since Pre-Kindergarten.

Everyone abound, whether they knew Ron or not, cried for the fallen hero.

All except Steven Barkin. Who had a look in his eyes. A look that he had not used since he was in the United States Marine Corp. And made a silent vow that this monster would pay. Dearly.

Back at the remains of Cabin 13, the rubble shifted. The movement didn’t stop until Ron came out. His clothes are tattered. But his cargo pants are mostly together, so Rufus survived. His eyes turned ice blue. “As of now, Ron Stoppable is all done running.” He growled.

Ron jumped into a nearby canoe and headed for the secluded section of water. Where his destiny awaits. After searching for hours, Ron found the grotto. He took Rufus out of his pocket. “I can’t risk you getting in there, little buddy. Sorry, pal. If his doesn’t work, it’s all up to you.” Ron set the naked mole rat on the ground. And did a swan dive into the polluted water.

Bubbles started to shoot up, then die down. “Oh, no.” Rufus squeaked. He made a prayer to Jehovah. And hoped that Ron would surface.

And surface he did.

With a tremendous roar, he leapt from the bottom and landed next to Rufus. He knelt down. “Grab a fin, Rufus. We’re on.” Rufus climbed on the back and grabbed the dorsal fin. Ron dived into the water and swam back to the chaos.

Tara Star couldn’t stop crying. She didn’t even have the chance to tell Ron her feelings. And they go past crushing. Into the realm of storybook love. Soul mate love. Her friends tried to comfort her.

The west wall broke apart, catching their attention. A large figure, covered in darkness, walked in. “Guess what, Gill. It’s dinnertime and I’m really hungry.” The mystery man stepped under some lights to reveal…

“Ron! You’re alive!” Tara screamed with happiness.

Everyone was shocked to see Ron Stoppable. He wasn’t the goofy looking mascot they all used to see. Now stood a 6-foot Orcinus Orca, more commonly referred to as a….Killer Whale.

Ron let all his savagery loose, both primal and mystic, on Gill. The impact from the hit sent both mutants barreling out the hole.

Kim and Tara rushed to Barkin and set him free. Barkin stretched to loosen his tightened muscles. “Come on, ladies. We’ve got to stop Ron from killing Gill.” He grabbed both hands and dragged them out.

Tara and Kim were confused. “Why are we saving Gill? He’s pure evil.” Tara added in confusion. Kim was even more so. “I agree. Why not let Ron take Fish Boy out?”

Barkin groaned. “Listen up. Ladies. Because I’m only going to say this once. We are not going to save Gill. We are going to save Ron.” He said, only adding to the confusion.

The trail wasn’t exactly cold. Scales from Gill littered the ground. Soon blood was added to the mix. And trace remnants of slime. The trio found Ron ripping Gill a new one.

And they were shocked. Kim and Tara were speechless. So that only left one person from stopping Ron from going down that dark path. He made a bee-line towards the slaughter. “Stoppable! Stoppable! Listen to me! If you do this, there is no turning back! Stoppable!” His pleas went unnoticed.

Gill had lost all consciousness. Ron was standing over him, massive jaw ready for the kill. Barkin put a tender hand on his shoulder. “Ron.” Still nothing. “Son. Don’t do this. The authorities are on their way. If you kill him there is no turning back. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

Ron started to shudder, and it had nothing to do with the cold winds. He dropped Gill to the ground. And started to cry. Barking turned Ron around and enveloped him in a hug.

“It’s going to be alright, son. It’s going to be alright.” Barkin whispered as Ron’s tears continued.

The next morning and it was deja-vu all over again. The haz-mat team arrived to pick up Gill and revert the mutations done to the others. It worked on all of them. Except for Ron.

“I don’t get it, Ron. They tried everything on you. Nothing worked.” Kim said in bewilderment. “I guess you’re stuck that way.”

Ron’s attention was on last night. And how close he was to crossing the line. And came to a conclusion. “Kim? I need to ask you something.”

Kim turned to her friend. “Sure, Ron. Name it.”

Ron handed Rufus to her. “Take care of Rufus for me. Last night, I almost tore Gill apart. And that scared me to death. I thought, ‘What if that urge returns and I snack on Rufus?’ I couldn’t live with myself it that happens. You’re the only person I trust to tend to his needs.” He takes her hand in his own. “Please, Kim. Do this.”

Kim nodded her head. It broke her heart to see Ron walk away from Rufus. And her.

Ron walked over to Tara. “Tara, I-“ He didn’t even finish. Tara slapped him across the face. “Don’t you dare, Ronald Stoppable. Don’t you dare give me the ‘push me away for my own good’ speech. Because I won’t stand for it.” She fumed.

Ron just walked over to the shoreline, and started to swim away. Tara ran to Kim. “Kim, I need your Kimmunicator. Now.” Kim handed it to Tara. It came online. “You must be Wade, right? Well, I need something.” She ordered.

Meanwhile, Barkin was having a few ‘words’ with the lead scientist. “You pompous, arrogant bureaucrat! When you found out that Gill escaped, it was your duty to inform Stoppable!” Barkin tightened the grip around the man’s throat.

But not enough for there not to be a reply. “The intelligence we received showed that Moss wasn’t heading here. We didn’t even know If there is anything we-“ He was totally cut off when Barkin shut the flow of oxygen to his lungs.

Barkin growled. “I think you’ve done enough!” Mr. Barkin set the geneticist down on the ground. And slugged him. “That felt good!”

It had been six weeks since Ron’s mutation and things were not looking up. He never thought things would be so bad. For starters, he’s lonely. And there is no one he can talk to. And he misses Bueno Nacho. He misses all his friends. Kim, Felix, Monique and Rufus. He misses his family and his friend’s family. But most of all, he misses Tara.

Half the time he hears her voice. Like now. “Turn around, Ron.” That voice shocked Ron. “Boy. Your voice is getting clearer all the time.” He mused.

A familiar giggle came out. “That’s because I’m right behind you, sweetie.” The voice answered back.

Ron turned around to see a 5 foot 6 inch dolphin. “Tara.” He breathed.

Tara swam over to Ron and hugged him for dear life. “If we can’t be together as humans, then we’ll be together as mutants.” She declared with her soul.

The two then shared what is to be the first of many kisses for the rest of their lives together.

Unaware that they were being looked upon. “Orcinus y Dolphis te amour.” Mr. Barkin said, looking through his binoculars.

This caught the other’s attention. “What does that mean?” Bonnie asked.

Kim shook her head. “It means, ‘Orca and Dolphin in love’. If you paid attention in Latin, you’d know this.” She said smiling.

Rufus popped out of her cargo pants. “Booyah!”

The End


End file.
